


Tales of Hinter

by Drawmer401



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Furry, No Sex, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawmer401/pseuds/Drawmer401
Summary: A series of short stories based off of subterranean anthros, might turn into a full story. Might not.





	1. Chapter 1

Mother of Hounds

Long ago, at a time before we lived underground, land was beautiful, full of lush fields for harvest, forests thick with large trees and running rivers. Tribes of different hounds roamed these lands, sharing it and what the fields provided. Each tribe was peaceful, and the game was plentiful. But one day, the blue sky turned red, the herds of game vanished, the tribes who lived peacefully were now fighting at each other's throats, each trying to secure their claimed territory. It felt as though it were the end of days, rain turned to ash, forests caught fire, blood stained the ground, and the Sun refused to pierce the clouds.

It appears all would parish to what was now a wasteland of what used to be a paradise. Until the day Mother traversed the wasteland, walking through even the most toxic of grounds, she was a shining ray of hope for all. She gathered the remnants of each tribe and guided them down the path to their salvation. This path led each of her followers deep into the ground, so much so that the weight of the air was so heavy, it became impossible to move. For all those that started to lose faith in her, she carved the path ahead into a wide cavern, so vast that it looked as though it were an entire new world. The heavy weight on everyone's shoulders was lifted, and new life was given to each of her followers. The ceiling was a new sky, covered in plants that twinkled like the night sky, rivers appeared and flowed with fresh water, fields of wheat started to grow and a forest for the hounds to build and recreate the world they had once known.

With the two largest tribes offering their leaders in return for this salvation, the Mother provided each tribe with blessings. The first tribe, the Pataki, gained the Mother’s Love and Justice, symbolized by the burning yellow light that shines through even in the darkest of times. The other, the Antali, gained the Mother’s Wisdom and Wrath, shown through them by the red light that wards off malevolence as a mother does to her pups. With these blessings and a new world carved from stone, Mother gave everything she had to ensure our survival, and in time passed. But she left them with her most gracious gift, the Inferno that she controlled to channel her power and continue to let each tribe know that the Mother will always still be with them.

A small fire, no bigger than a candle flame, stands in the air to watch over the tribes and remind them that their Mother still watches over them. With the Mother gone and her Inferno remaining, the tribes formed an alliance to pay respect to her, establishing a combined dynasty that would last for over a thousand years. The underground cavern became a realm where every hound had the life that resembled before the end of the lands up above. The City of Haven was established and grew to a grand scale.

Now of modern age, the Hounds of the Hinter Dynasty are burdened with strife to their own fleeting riches. With power controlling the wealth, the Pataki were the ones in favor, leaving the Antali as the disadvantaged in the now scarce room for resources and control over the cavern. The dynasty had met its first conflict in over a thousand years. The Age of the Hinter Dynasty was over, now a new king sits upon the throne, with power now firmly established within the houses of the Antali, and with the houses of Pataki dismantled or left scarred, former relics of what they once were.

But the Inferno remains and Mother´s love still shines, even now during the darkest of times.


	2. Chasing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story based around a young Pataki girl living under the new Antali Regime.

Day 247 of the year 813 AM, the young pup made her way down the cobble road towards her instruction. A bell ringing nearby caused her pace to quick, lest eyes of judgement and hate catch her for more than just her tardiness. Making sure her uniform of robes of cloth and silk were brushed and pressed finely, that little of her grey vibrant fur be showing. Her illuminated yellow veins were hidden even further under a shall that was suddenly pulled out and draped over her head. The little canine soon ran up the steps to the building where the bell was chiming.

Stepping towards the door a moment of hesitation came over her, the feeling of eyes behind the heavy ivory door pierced through and caused her stomach to twist. However, built up her courage and took a breath, opening the door, her blue eyes scanned the various sets of eyes that quickly snapped to her position in the doorway.

“Korrena… Late, again are we?” Mistress Grace, the instructor, spoke with an overly judgmental voice, casting the all too familiar feelings of oppression down to the late student, only to motion her off to her seat. Korrena quickly dashing for her desk in the back now meant specifically for the other few Pataki children. The desks now filled and orderly segregated. The teacher took her stand at the podium in front of the room, writing down quick notes before addressing the class. Starting as usual with the agenda and then new morning rituals.

The Antali children in the front of the class, standing and soon raising their left hand to recite their pledge: “Honor, Duty, Strength, and Justice. We hold the kingdom’s mercy and do right to the few. To answer the call and to make those wronged do right.” Pridefully returning to their seats in an orderly manner, the red veined students smiled carelessly. To which the back row of only six Pataki, to the eighteen Antali, stood up and raised their right hand.

“Duty, Loyalty, Protection, and Guidance. We do diligence to the kingdom and always strive for self-betterment…” Korrena mouth moving but no words leaving her lips as she discreetly defies the code and rules of every day's instruction. With every day passing since she could remember, the codes changed her as did the rest of the city of Haven. Once the recitation was over the little ones sat down, more cautiously than their crimson veined classmates.

Remembering how it was like before the rebellion, Korrena recalled to the times when she learned from her Father and not from this school of new age teachings. She missed it, she missed how she got up early just to try and learn how to write. She missed how he taught her how to get back up after getting knocked down during sparring. She missed how he and her brothers would learn family techniques and rituals. She missed her father and her brothers.

Korrena now back down in her desk, writing down notations of basic arithmetic, her eyes occasionally scanning her doodles on the side of her pages. Only for her dazed daydreaming to be interrupted by a piece of paper hitting her forehead. Not sure who threw it, she scanned the room trying to figure out who it might be. Unable to tell, she opened the piece of paper, reading the message on it. “Pataki Pride.” The message was written in a crude fashion and left with a crummy image of the symbol of the Pataki tribe, only for an X to be placed over it. Muffled giggles and softened snickers were heard from up front, being ignored by Miss Grace who was cleaning the board to write down new notation. Figuring out what the message was now and guessing who threw it, the tips of her ears softly fell, as did her shoulders.

However, they perked right back up when the Mistress put down the chalk with a loud enough click to get every student's attention, only for her to turn around and present a question to the class. “Alright everyone, if we apply the equation, what do we get for question 4?” The teacher’s eyes pierced every student. To stunt her gut feelings of mixed emotions, she shot her hand up in the air. While scattered hands around the room followed, a moment of silence grew in the classroom, only to be broken by Miss Grace’s chilling voice. “Violet.” Heads turned back to another Pataki girl, who did not have her hand raised. Stumbling over her words, she looked down at her paper, hoping to find answer. But before anything could come out of her mouth, Miss Grace huffed out. “Shame.” Only to turn her attention to a raised hand that belonged to a different girl up front.

With school continuing with its normal course the youngsters didn’t have long till the dismissal bell let them out to go back home. Most of them headed back towards the inner city that had a glow of wealth and security to it. Most of the other students turned for the outskirts, near the work camps. Korrena went to neither place, instead she moved from the main school building, to one of the small training rooms just outside. Having two batons in each hand, she moved inside and did so with cautious intention, not wanting to be joined by anyone else.

There she continued to invasion herself in her old home’s sparring room, spinning the tools in her hands, and pivoting her body into different stances as she moved. Every swipe of the air sounded more like wood striking each other, as she remembered how she and her youngest brother, Jackson, would practice with one another. Even though she was still younger than he was, she had a natural ability for combat that could match his years of training.

She gave too much of her attention to her imagination, as she accidentally strikes at a rope to her side, causing the counterweight to wiggle off its hinge, and for a dummy to drop from the rafters. The image of the dummy changed in front of her, the red cloth that made it shifted and morphed into the creature that she hated to her very core. The creature she saw took her father and oldest brother from her. The creature that allowed the mobs to take her home. The creature that now sits upon the throne.

Gritting her teeth, she gave muffled guttural grunts as she moved her practiced strikes to the dummy, although they were more visceral and less graceful. Now she was striking at the dummy as if she were an enraged pupil. This continued until the sound of the door to the training room opened and soon three older male Antali students walked in, their shadows stretching out from the light of the doorway.

Quickly turning around and standing at attention, as the young pup thought it might be one of the instructors, but when she saw the toothy grins of the older students, she broke attention. However, that did not mean she turned her back to them, especially when she noticed their grins.

“Hey boys, aint it getting close to curfew for their kind?” They chuckled to each other. Only for Korrena to twirl her batons in a fashion that then brought them together to form a short staff.

“What are you doing here kid?” The shortest of the three said, asking in a mocking tone.

“It doesn’t matter, she shouldn’t be here… Pataki bitch doesn’t know her place yet.” The tallest one said with a fold of his arms, that grin on his face, twisted into a more demented degree of smile.

While she had just vented out a lot of her frustrations on the dummy prior to their arrival, she could tell that they were trying to provoke her. Her mother had told her that some miscreants might try to get her in trouble, knowing that if she got caught up in such trouble, she would be penalized more harshly than her provokers. Taking the road of silence, which was a skill that she learned from Jackson, the young pup turned to grab her things and to put away the staff. This unfortunately wasn’t possible as one of the intruders appeared in front of her and put his foot on her bag that was on the floor.

“Move.” That’s all she said, a firm and short bark of an order, her voice obviously showing the restraint of her frustration. She would rather snarl and boss these ruffians out of her way. But she could not do that anymore, not in today’s world.

“Please.” Korrena then added quickly, as she had almost forgotten manners that were even more of a requirement during these times. But the boy did not move and instead went to loop the strap over his foot and then kick it up towards his friends. What they did not expect was that Korrena was waiting for an opening like this. Dropping the staff and dashing, snagging her bag out of the air, she bolted out of the door.

Quickly turning to the door, the trio each growled with the unexpected confusion, each of them not knowing how she did that, since they were just learning how to move at that speed. Each of them wondering how did this little kid already know how to move like that!?

“Bitch is quick!” One of them shouts as the red veins along his legs start to glow brighter, only for him to the bolt out of the door after her.

¨She's dead is what she is!¨ Another said as he followed behind his friend, the third following behind his friends.

Korrena quickly sprinted down and out the school yard, stopping for a moment to see if she was being followed. Only for her eyes to widen when she sees the three following close behind. Taking off again down the road into the city, with the three-following right behind her, she had to think fast as to how to ditch these guys. Turning into a nearby market, filled with Antali merchants, Pataki servants, and Antali customers. Jumping over a cart that was in the street and ducking under a table, she thought that might stop them.

Turning her head back she looked to see that clearly did not stop them, as one jumped over both the cart at the table, one ran around the side, and one jumped up on the building, his feet seeming to connect to the wall to allow him to run on the wall. Causing her to grimace and panic a little bit, turning another corner, she stopped in a dead halt, as she almost ran right into a street vendor.

¨Hey kid watch it!¨

The vendor waved a fist at her, only for him to then give a surprised look. Korrena ran past him and down the alleyway, heading for the other side to go further into the market. She then heard behind her the sound of a loud crash, meaning that the three must have done more than almost run into the vendor. A smile was on her face as she exited the alley and soon made a sharp turn to keep running down the new street of the markets.

Although, with the sounds of even more crashing and banging behind her, she could tell that those three were still after her. In fact, it was only two now, as the one tall one that had called her a bitch and the one that had kicked her bag up in the air were still behind her and quickly gaining. The third one must have either been caught up in all the noise and was probably being scolded by the vendors.

The two behind Korrena acting quickly, the veins on the arms of the taller one started to glow brighter, and soon grabbed ahold of his friend. Flinging his friend forward and even over Korrena. She would watch as the hound flipped over her and soon landed down at the bottom of the staircase that she was about to head down. A smirk on his face as he landed in a stance that was ready to catch her the moment that her momentum either brought her down the stairs or if she fell down the stairs.

Having to act quickly, Korrena kicked herself up off one of the steps and tried to jump over him, her hands reaching up to a tree branch that was right above the stairs. But she was not able to clear him all the way, feeling her foot being grabbed by the chaser at the bottom. Granted, her momentum carried her so far forward, that she would be pulled forward as the young male tried to pull her down. This led to the two ending up tumbling down to the ground, rolling, and soon hitting the side of a shelf of a pottery vendor. The male held onto Korrena in a bear hug like style that would pin her arms down.

¨L- Let go of me!¨

She tried to kick and squirm her way free, even trying to bite at his arms that were around her. But with how well he held her, she could not break free.

¨Not a chance kid, just take your licks, or it'll only get worse for you!¨

As they laid there on the ground next to the shelf, that wobbled from their crash into it, one of the large clay pots that was on the shelf soon came crashing down and shattered over the male’s head. The shattered pieces cover the two in shards of pottery, that ultimately caused the male to drop his hold on Korrena. As he was now dazed and holding onto his head that was throbbing in pain from the crash.

The little pup quickly standing up and using him as a footstool, jumped up off him and climbed the shelf, only to then jump up and take a hold of the rafters that were of the building of the pottery vendor. Taking a minute or two, as she groaned from the pain in her ankle, as it appeared that she might have pulled a muscle or perhaps sprained it, due to the tumble and her catcher having had grabbed her by her foot when she tried to jump over him. But she could not wait too long, as she looked down to see two of the males helping up their dazed friend, only for the three of them to glare up at her.

Now climbing up onto the rooftop, Korrena looked ahead, it was honestly a beautiful sight. Buildings both tall and small, lit golden by the light from the plants above, and by the street light flames that made it look like the city of Haven was shining. But she could not stop to stare at such a view, as she heard the grunts of her chasers after her. Taking a deep breath and gritting her teeth, she pushed forward, even with the pain in her ankle.

From roof to roof she now jumped either up or down to try and continue to get away from the three that were still after her. Her stamina was running low, her breath was heavy, she could tell that more than just her leg was in pain, but the adrenaline kept her moving. Needing to end this and fast, or else they would catch her, she stopped and turned towards what looked like the main street of the city. Giving a gulp, when she looked at how long of a jump it would be to get across. The veins on her legs once again shined brighter and she soon took off, like a speeding bullet, launching herself across with a yell that echoed out and caused heads to look up at what was going on.

Being just far enough that she was able to grab onto the ledge of the roof for the building she was aiming to land on. Picking herself up, she soon sat on the ledge, panting, and groaning. Looking back at the three that had stopped on top of the building that she was just on, each of them shocked she had just jumped that far, while also being hesitant to attempt what she just did. That was until the tall leader of the trio growled and turned around, pulling the other two with him.

Believing that she was safe, seeing them turn away, her ears perked up as all three of them turned back around. Their veins on their legs glowing brighter and they soon ran off the rooftop, preparing to jump into the air to continue the chase. But this was what Korrena was hoping for. As she picked herself up, she got into a firm and wide stance, her arms tucked into her sides, the veins on her hands shined so bright that it looked as though a yellow aura had formed around her hands.

As the three launched off the roof top and attempted to jump over the main street, they would find their path in the air suddenly blocked. As Korrena´s hands extended outwards as she formed a rectangular shield in the middle of the air. This wall of energy soon collides with the three in the air, causing all of them to slam into it. Even the little pup winced as an audible: ¨Thud!¨ was heard when all three of them hit the barrier and then came crashing to the ground. Seeing all three of them hit the ground, the little one smiled and dropped the barrier, only to soon hobble her way away from the scene before any Antali got a good look at her face. Making her way down the building she was standing on, she turned her way towards her home, walking triumphantly, at least until the adrenaline wore off and she would feel just how sore she was.

Korrena walked her way home, she never really got to the slums, since her mother worked as a nurse in a nearby medical facility. She and her mother were two of the few that were Pataki that still lived within the city. But when she opened the door, she stood up as straight as she could and tried to show that she was not hurt.

¨Hi Mom! I´m home!¨ She yelled out as she closed the door, giving it a lock once she closed it, just in case.


End file.
